Creating Dynasty
by he-be-forgot
Summary: After a fight, an encounter, and a wish, Serena finds herself back in the Silver Millennium as Princess Serenity. Here she learns court rules, power, Beryl, and the history of the Alliance. To get back, she has to play Princess Serenity perfectly including pretending to fall in love with Endymion. Pretend, she'll keep trying to convince herself that.
1. Back In Time

**Hello! New story I know I haven't even finished my other ones, but this one has been on my mind for months now. Please enjoy and review, favorite, and follow. Thank you!**

* * *

Serena looked down at the crumpled paper once more. F. It wasn't common for her to receive this grade, but only this time she had a good reason to not study. The youma were being more active than usual, but you couldn't exactly tell your teachers that without being sent to the counselor. Serena groaned when her phone began to go off. She didn't bother with reading any of the messages and turned it off altogether. Instead of the Crown where she frequented, Serena made sure to go to the one place her friends would never think to look for; the library. It was also the library Ami would never go to because it was on the other side of town.

"I just want to graduate. That's it. Can't you just let me have that?" Serena muttered to herself or the universe? Who knows? Anyone who would be listening even that damn Queen Beryl, maybe the wench would give her a nice two-week vacation from fighting? She's sixteen for crying out loud. While everyone is worry about the next exam or if their boyfriend was cheating on them, she was worried about the fate of the world. What kind of hell is that? Serena felt the hairs on her neck raise up causing her to look behind seeing no one just like always. She was officially going crazy.

"If you keep talking to yourself, people will think you're crazy." A gruff voice from the table next to her grumbled.

Serena glared at the man across from her. Normally she wouldn't consider this man had at least a century on her, but with the week she had been having, politeness wasn't on her radar.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Obviously." The elder man replied dryly, placing his newspaper down.

Serena remained defiant. "Look, I have had an awful day and I don't need a snarky old man's opinion to make things worst. So I would love it if you would ignore me and leave me alone!"

He wasn't as old as Serena was making him out to be. With his pepper hair combed back, blue eyes that seemed to have seen everything, and a blue suit that was tailored to fit his body, he looked fifties. He said nothing picking up his paper once more.

Serena rolled her eyes sitting back at her seat, her eyes drifting back to her exam. She sighed in exasperation. "I should forget this sailor business and move out of the country."

The man folded his newspaper and stood up, brushing off the nonexistent lint off his suit. His tone became more ominous and serious, "You can't change your past or who you are meant to be."

"What do you mean by that?" Serena looked up, all signs of the man gone. She slumped on her seat looking around, "I'm probably seeing things."

Her communicator began to go off causing Serena to jump. Unfortunately, she couldn't turn that off. She opened it and couldn't help but snap, "What?"

"Serena! We had a meeting." Luna scolded, "The girls have tried calling you, but I've been told you missed your last class today and just ran off. Where the hell are you?"

Serena sighed feeling the fight she had building up in her leave. She just nodded feeling tired, "I'll be there."

Luna's eyes softened as well as her tone when she saw Serena's defeated expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just it's getting harder to balance my…" Serena shook her head. If she thought about her responsibilities, she was going to get a migraine. "Everything."

"We can talk about this when you get here. I'm sorry you feel that way." Luna really did feel for the young girl. She had only been Sailor Moon for a few months and out of all of them, she was still struggling with the transition. Luna had a feeling it was because Serena had the most normality in her life before Sailor Moon compared to the other girls who made a seamless transition.

"Thanks Luna. I'll be there. I'm sorry I'm late. Again." Serena closed the compact before Luna could say anything else.

Serena couldn't help but mull over the old man's words. What did he mean? Did he recognize her from _that_ life? The princess life? Serena could barely remember anything from that life other than what had been told to her. She couldn't change the past, she knew that. Which past? Serena couldn't comprehend tomorrow so what did he mean what she was meant to be? Not a failure to life?

In the midst of her thoughts, Serena jumped startled when she heard the oh so familiar screams coming from the direction of the park. It was only half a block away. Serena stood there contemplating if she should leave the good people of Tokyo to the mercy of the youma. Death by energy drainage wasn't the worse way to go. It could have been stabbing. The screams got louder and so did her conscience, so she made a quick dash to the park. She transformed as fast as she could then popped out of the bushes slipping her infamous speech.

"Look, I'm tired. Can you just go back to the hell hole you've crawled out of? I won't even kill you either. Deal?" Serena negotiated with the blue woman with spines all over her body carrying an orb of some sort.

"Sailor Moon not fighting back?" Zoicite taunted then proceeded to order his monster to attack.

Serena couldn't help but snap back, "Some of us have lives outside of good versus evil. Ever heard of a vacation?" She had never yearned for normalcy more so than at this moment.

Zoicite said nothing continuing to float in the sky and command his monsters to attack. Serena looked at the youma, it would be rather pretty if you could take away the razor sharp teeth and blood. Serena dodged the youma easily, ducking her head, before giving it a kick across the face. Before it fell to the ground, Serena threw her tiara at it surprising herself when it worked at the youma became a pile of dust. When she turned, Zoicite stood on the ground across from her, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Serena looked up at Zoicite, her hands on her waist giving him a pointed look. "You can go. I won't tell my team I let you leave and you won't tell your queen that you saw me. We don't have lay a finger on each other."

"You're negotiating?" Zoicite asked his hand leaving his sword baffled at her unusual behavior.

Serena rolled her eyes, "For today, I'm done." She wasn't sure why she decided to complain to her villain, "I haven't had a decent sleep in two days. I just failed my exam because I never have time to study any more. I'm not even lazy any more, I just don't have time especially when your attacks have doubled! That does things to people."

"You're giving up?" Zoicite asked. It sounded like a good deal. He digested her words, glad he didn't have to reincarnate and go back to school.

Serena felt like wringing his neck. "Like I said, I'm overdue for a vacation. What do you say?"

"Are you actually contemplating that?" Both turned to the third voice, who happens to be Darien floating in the sky. He wasn't in his Tuxedo Mask uniform, but a red cape with dark grey armour on top of black clothing. He wore no mask revealing his blue eyes that had darkened and remained still like sapphires, beautiful but empty. Darien's eyes moved like an ocean, calm one minute and raging like a hurricane the next.

Serena refused to allow him affect her. He wasn't Darien, the college boy who teased her, but still managed to help her on her homework if she was whining enough just to make her shut up. This person wouldn't pay for her milkshake when she forgot her wallet. This person didn't wheedle his way into her life making her grow used to him as time when on even if it was bantering back and forth. She exchanged insults with him but she had fun every time she did it.

"This is an A and B conversation. C yourself out." Serena couldn't help but quip. Unlike before, this person wouldn't give her a witty response either.

Darien smirked, "Did you read that?"

"I'm going to ignore you. Zoicite, we can go get coffee and bitch about our lack of vacations. We're not even paid for it. We should find new employment." Serena countered making sure all of her attention was on Zoicite, who glared at the blonde, feeling uneasy with her lack of blinking.

"Real mature."

"There is a rather loud annoying wind coming from up there. It has the power to give me a headache."

Zoicite sighed loudly, they were giving him a headache! How could anyone not blink for so long? "I'm leaving! You two can solve your own problems without dragging me into this."

With that, he disappeared with a snap leaving Darien and Serena alone. Serena cursed at the empty spot that Zoicite once occupied, but she was nothing if not stubborn and continued to stare at that same direction. Darien landed on the ground taking three long strides before he invaded her personal space. Serena turned her glare to look at him.

"Same offer applies to you too." Serena offered as Darien smirked.

Sailor Moon was many unappealing things: a crybaby, a whiner, emotional, but she wasn't boring. Had she been less oblivious, she would have noticed him following her ever since she left school with another failing grade in her hands. A part of him that remained human wanted to sit next to her and listen to her vent to Andrew and himself at the Crown. Ever since he had awakened on Beryl's side, he had grown rather apathetic to everything. Except around her. The only time he felt anything.

His hand found her shoulder, trailing it down to her hand where he started rubbing circles on her wrist. Her facial expression hadn't changed, but her eyes grew wide and her skin raised goosebumps.

Serena froze when his hand touched hers. It was the same. He still had an effect on her and worse of all, he knew it too. He leaned down his breath on her neck, his lips grazed it for a second before moving to her ear. "Close your eyes, Princess."

"What are you…?" Serena couldn't finish before she was surrounded in a flash. They weren't at the park anymore, but on the rooftop of Tokyo Tower.

"You remember don't you?" Darien asked watching her take a few steps behind her.

She ignored his question moving towards the exit, "Good day."

In a flash, he was right in front her blocking her path. Serena groaned trying to remain indifferent, but she never could around Darien, "Why can't you leave me alone? You're fraternizing with the enemy."

"I never said you were _my_ enemy." Darien replied moving to her hand, but this time Serena moved away, taking a large step behind her.

"After everything you've done to me, did you really think I wouldn't come to hate you?" Serena snapped. "You're insane!" His betrayal hurt. Only Luna knew the extent of how much he hurt her when she cried herself to sleep after facing his brainwashed self the first time. It was one night of tears before she regretted she shed them. She never loved Darien. They were sort of friends and maybe she did care about him to an extent. So she did get used to him always there at the Crown with a newspaper in hand in his ugly green jacket. The stupid ugly green jacket, she missed that too.

Darien remained unaffected by her words. He only smiled grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving, forcing her to turn around. Sailor Moon glared at him, he was sure she was contemplating murder.

"I'm the bad guy? I'm lacking most emotions and a conscience, but I don't think I'm the bad guy. It's as if I'm Endymion once more. Your prince wasn't a saint, not in the slightest. You're not the perfect heroine yourself." He grins at her, but it doesn't reach his eyes. They reach hers and only then does she see amusement dancing within them instead of it's usual stillness. His lips curved into a smirk when he didn't see any recollection in her eyes only irritation. "You don't remember do you?"

Serena scoffed, "My disdain for you? Always there."

His hands that were on her wrist glowed a gold color that began to give her flashes of white silk, marble columns, and the scent of roses. Long blonde hair with a crescent moon on her forehead, lips pressed against the moon shape with the utmost tenderness as if she were glass and a single touch would break her. Darien's blue eyes looked down on her with concern, flashing her a small smile before he ran off, her last image of his retreating back. She pulled her arm out of his grasp, gasping at him pulling herself out of the fantasy.

"What did you do to me?" She asked, exhaling heavily, hand moving to her chest feeling her erratic heartbeat.

"You should have gotten back all of your memories when I got them back. That's how soul binding works." Darien muttered. Serena in this life was as stubborn as she was in the past. Why were her memories still repressed? She should have gotten them the same time she discovered the silver crystal. "Do you remember our past? The better question should be, why don't you want to remember our past?"

"We didn't know each other long enough to have a past." Serena replied trying to keep her voice neutral even though he was bringing about her curiosity, a weakness and a strength.

When his hand managed to grab a hold of her's again, Serena looked behind to see a castle made of white marble, gold, and silver. When she looked into the horizon, she saw Earth with the sun peeking from behind creating a shadow. The sky surrounding it was purple and teal with more stars than she had ever seen plotted. She managed to yank her arm back, the image going back to Tokyo Tower's sunset.

"What are you trying to do?" Serena exclaimed. His brows furrowed at the moon warrior. Why was it taking so long?

"What do you remember of your past life?"

"Dying." Serena retorted holding her wrist tightly. That was a lie, she watched souls move to on to the next life including Princess Serenity, but she wasn't going to tell him that. No way was she letting him do that feed his memories into hers, his twisted memories of the past. Beryl's version of the past? What if that's what he had? She tried once more to get away from him, but somehow he beat her to the door. How does he keep doing that? She crosses her arms, her glare on him, becoming more angry when he grows smug.

"You know the only good thing that has come out of this other than my lack of conscience is all of the memories I got from our last life, Princess."

Serena rolls her eyes trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice. She didn't want to give him any satisfaction. "Stop calling me that."

Once more he's right in front of her. He leans down where she feels his breath on her face. She does her best to remain unaffected, but she isn't as nearly as good as he is. Darien smirks, not moving his face away.

"You seem to be resisting finding out anymore about the Silver Millennium. You know your senshi already have all of their memories back. Why don't you want to find out?"

Serena frowns at the new knowledge. No one told her any of this. Sometimes, their eyes looked older than 16 years old. In a rare moment Serena caught when she came over early to walk with Ami to school, the usually methodical rational Ami with a hand on her heart, tears falling down her cheeks, shoulders slumped, her eyes glassy even though they never moved away from the door. When she asked Ami what happened, Ami shook her head with a sad smile. One of mourning and longing.

"Beautifully bad dreams. Nothing important." Ami replied before effectively diverting the subject in a way where Serena didn't realize she was talking about herself once more.

Beautifully bad dreams, what did that mean?

Her eyes meet Darien's, his eyes darken, his smirk more wide knowing that he got to her. Serena shakes her head, she'll deal with that later. Now she had to leave Darien. He knew why they were all protecting her, but due to her current cowardice Serena didn't want to know. How did she know how Endymion looked lik?Was Endymion like this too?

"I'll be going now. Thank you for that information." She takes a giant step back only to hit his chest causing her to stumble, but his arm is around her waist right away catching her fall. She doesn't turn to face him, mentally counting backwards from ten to try to give the facade of nonchalance. The smirk dancing on his lips if he sees her blush, knowing that her heart beated a little faster than normal, she would slap him if she saw that.

"Thank you." She says evenly stepping away from his arms only for his hold on her to tighten. Another difference between good versus evil, manners.

His breath on her neck, his hand digging into her hips, and his other found it's way to one of her pigtails twirling them in his fingers. His mouth moves closer to her ear, "You don't want to know about your Prince? Your Senshi?. Your crying mother feeling so much guilt because in the end, it was her fault you all died in the first place." He chuckles brushing her hair away. She could barely hear his next words. "Not everything is in black and white, Serena."

Serena turns around, seeing once more rushed glimpses of what had been. She didn't want to deal with this. Her eyes close shut stopping the colors that circled around her. Why wouldn't it stop?

"Love makes people weak, maybe it wasn't Beryl that undid them in the first is what killed them in the end. How am I the bad guy?"

His last words. Serena almost stumbles forward when he disappears from behind her. His words repeat in her head, what did he mean? Black and white? Love killed them in the end. Were they foolish? What did Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion sacrifice? Why did they have to die?

For the first time, Serena wishes to have those memories, but then she thinks of what it could mean and change. No, those memories were not good ones. His last words she was familiar with, the forbidden love between Endymion and Serenity killed each other in the end. If they didn't love, then maybe they would have lived. There was no way she wanted to visit the past.

Her phone this time rings and although she picks up, her thoughts are still on Darien's words when she greets Makoto, "Hey."

"Are you ok? Luna can't get a hold of you. Everyone was calling your communicator, but not your phone. Pretty ridiculous." Makoto laughed shaking her head, "We're teenage girls first not superheroes."

"Yeah. I'm...around." Serena hoped her voice sounded chipper enough, "Are you all still at Rei's? I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

Serena looked around the roof of Tokyo Tower once more. The sun had set and Serena missed it. Once she became Sailor Moon and then figured out she was the Princess, she took time to appreciate her world. The world when she remained oblivious to Beryl and the rising Negaverse.

She shook her head, it was time to get answers to questions she preferred unanswered. With Darien's new ability, he could implant his own memories into hers, but were those true memories. Did that actually happen? Prince Endymion held her as if she would break, staring at her as if she hung the stars in the sky. Was Prince Endymion the gentle one she had encounter through brief glimpses of the past or was he more like the Darien now? The one who helped her with homework or the one with apathetic eyes?

When Serena met up with the girls, she had been contemplating her earlier thoughts had been on repeat. All of them were happily eating dinner Makoto had made except Serena who kept picking at her food instead.

"What's wrong with you? You usually want seconds by now." Rei commented, but instead of snapping back like she usually did, Serena remained silent.

"Makoto said you wanted to talk to us about something." Ami pointed out, "Do you want to talk about it now?"

"My problem is I don't know how to ask it." Serena replied placing her fork down when she decided to not eat.

"You can ask anything. We're best friends." Minako comforted. Minako easily fit in with their little group as if she was always supposed to be there. That's why they accepted her as leader easily. She had the level-headedness, but she was also empathetic. She could be cheery and bubbly one minute and serious in the next. The problem was Serena wasn't sure if she was just a skilled actress or genuine.

Serena bit her lip, "What exactly do you remember about the Silver Millennium?"

Minako's tone remaining light when she replied. "The same amount as you. Why?"

"No reason." Serena shook her head. Why couldn't she just ask them? "What happened during the meeting today?"

Makoto shook her head, "No meeting. When you didn't show up and youmas didn't show up for the first time in days. We all just ran errands. Again, we do have lives outside of this crime fighting."

Ami grabbed a bunch of notebooks, her tiny computer, and books setting it on the table in front of them. "I was looking into different plans to beat Beryl. Our original plan was to be stronger than her, but I don't know how much power she has now with Endymion on her side.."

"Ami's right." Minako pointed out to the diagram Ami drew out of the Negaverse. "Artemis said the Negaverse awakened when the first Senshi awakens. I was first when I was 13. I didn't even see Beryl, but she woke up with all of the memories and powers intact along with Metallia. She's had more years to prepare."

"This time it isn't armies against armies." Rei waved her hand around them, "It's just us. Only five of us against a Queen with a grudge on Earth even though those people died centuries ago. It's ridiculous."

Makoto frowned, "I swear we were more powerful back then."

"We were adults and we had been training since we were small children. It's different now. Not exactly a norm to seek out Sailor Senshi anymore." Minako replied before looking over at Serena, "Besides you."

"I've never used the Silver Crystal my entire time as Princess." Serena said playing with the tiny rock in her hands, "I don't know how it works. You can't help me either because you're not Lunarian."

"Lunarian?" Ami asked as Serena waved her off.

"I've had a long day with a lot of things I don't understand." Serena's mind drifted to those brief memories she didn't understand. Lunarian what they called people of the Kingdom of Lunara. She didn't even know her old kingdom had a name.

"Besides, she has Darien or Endymion I don't know what to call him." Makoto retorted. "He's powerful especially because he has all of his memories and even his power back more than just the ability to be a flower girl. It sucks that he's brainwashed for her bidding."

"Technically he's not brainwashed. His conscience has silenced, no more right or wrong. It's all about want, take, and have. As selfish of a person as you can be." Ami interjected flipping through the notebook she had been writing her research in. "Luna and I have been looking into the curse that was used on him to see if we can reverse it. It began as a spell to create the perfect soldier only intelligent beings without a conscience are dangerous. The problem here is more than just his lack of knowing right from from. His emotions are turned down, still there but you can barely hear it unless you make a tremendous effort. He'll never be satisfied because of that."

Makoto took the notebook, "Why were you looking at this?"

"I told you I was looking into other solutions. If we can't stop Beryl by force, than maybe if we can break this curse she has on many of her minions. She'll lose her soldiers."

Minako frowned, "It's a good idea, but there is no countercurse. There hasn't been one centuries ago when it was invented. This spell I remember it being banned. This is dark magic, Ami. A countercurse to this is all about the want, take, and have just like the curse. What do we have to give up to break this? The price will always be too high with dark magic."

"What do you mean you remember when I don't remember?" Serena asked hearing his words repeat in her head louder.

Minako being the actress she was just shrugged nonchalantly, "I've had more years to prepare for her. Artemis and I have looked through old databases we found that's still around. There's some stuff still in London."

"Oh." Serena couldn't take it anymore bottling in her encounter. Maybe he wasn't just messing with her. His words kept repeating in her head. "I met Darien today."

"Don't give me that look. No I wasn't trying to get him back. I don't think I'm powerful enough to do that. Anyways he approached me and since his brainwashing, he has all of his memories back. He told me some things."

"Sere…"

Serena shot Rei a look that would have made her mother proud. As if Serenity for that brief second took over wanting to remind the Senshi of her status. A status she'll always keep. "What was Endymion like?"

"Noble, honorable, and brilliant." Ami began. It was why she was second in command. She knew how to appease Serena. "What a good king was trained to be."

Rei could never stay quiet for long. "Why does it matter? He's probably lying to manipulate you." Rei voice had a hard edge to it. Her eyes softened when Minako this time shot her a look. "He's brainwashed. He's not Darien Shields tutor extraordinaire."

"I don't think he is." Serena shook her head trying to make sense of it, "If he were telling me how happy we were once upon a time and how we can be happy again if I joined him than ok, I would have reacted the same way, but he didn't. He made it sound like Endymion falling for Serenity was the worst thing that could have happened. That if they didn't love each other, than they would have been alive."

"You believe him." Makoto stated.

Serena laughed bitterly, "He's the only one telling me about our past instead of avoiding it!"

"You know we have our memories back." Minako began in a soft voice. "That's why you want to know."

"Can you tell me something? Anything. A part of me doesn't want to know and a part of me does want to know. I can barely control this stupid rock!" She threw the Silver Crystal on the floor, " How the hell am I supposed remember a past life?"

"Serena," Ami closed the notebooks, "We don't know."

"What are you talking about? You knew! You were there."

"No we don't." Ami repeated again her voice with finality. "Serenity kept her relationship with Endymion close to her heart. No one knew anything except him and her. She never told anyone. It was a forbidden relationship."

"He was there in the end." Serena insisted. Those memories remain fresh as if it happened yesterday. Sometimes Serena would close her eyes only to be transported to Serenity's final moments.

Makoto grabbed Serena's wrist to stop her from standing, "Because Earth was already destroyed. The royal family was killed besides Endymion who escaped before Beryl launched her final campaign on the moon. We only knew of your relationship with him at the end before we all died. You were close lipped about it."

"I am not her!" Serena exclaimed shaking Makoto's hand off hers feeling fury envelope her. "That was not my relationship."

"We never said it was." Minako sighed taking Serena's hands in hers. "But this war started because of our past. Not because of what we did in the present but what our past did. I know it's unfair but you inherited her choices including her mistakes."

"I don't want her mistakes!" Serena stood up hands on her hips, "This is my life. Why does it have to be hers too? I don't want any part of this!"

"Well guess what you're part of it!" Rei yelled back, "You think we want this? I would love to be a teenage girl again and only worry about school or my crazy grandfather but I can't. Stop being so selfish!"

"Rei, enough." Minako commanded. "Serena, calm down. I know it's a lot to take in."

"No you don't!" Serena exclaimed, "You've had 3 years to take it all in and adapt, I was given 6 months!" She gestured to the other girls, "We were all given 6 months. I don't see why you're accepting it so easily."

"I understand how scared you are. I'm telling you now that you don't have to be. They are Serenity's memories and it'll feel like you're reading a vivid storybook, but it doesn't change who you are as Serena." Minako explained trying to keep the environment neutral.

Serena wasn't sure why she felt anger, "Really? Because when you're alone or you think I don't notice because I'm an idiot, I see how much you changed because of those memories." Her voice becomes soft, "They are not only memories, but feelings. It changes you. Call me a coward, but I refuse to want that."

"Serena…" Ami tried to reason only for Serena to shake her head.

Her mind drifted to Endymion and Darien. "He hurt me and I hate him. I find it hard to believe that I loved him once upon a time. These memories are subjects of misery." Serena sighed, "Maybe he's right."

"Serena…"

Serena couldn't hear them, Darien's words once again repeating in her head. "Maybe if they didn't love each other and chose their duties instead of their hearts, none of this would have happened."

"You can't mean that." Makoto said, "What happened to happy optimistic about love Serena?"

"She didn't have Serenity's memories." Serena exhaled deeply turning to face them, "I only looked at a sliver of her memories and I'm miserable. If you'll excuse me."

Rei walked towards her only for Minako to hold out her arm, "Stop. She's adjusting. She needs time."

"With Beryl, I don't think we'll get time." Rei said, but didn't follow her.

Ami held the Silver Crystal in her hand, "I'll give her this. Maybe she'll get her memories back and she'll understand."

"Or maybe she'll dwell with her misery." Makoto sighed. "I don't see her being happy at the end of this. Serenity wasn't happy either if you remember."

Minako shook her head, "We don't need her happy. Just capable."

Makoto rolled her eyes shaking her head, "She isn't Serenity."

Minako remained unfazed, "This Earth needs her to be if she wants it to survive."

"Serena isn't Serenity. She thrives on talking about her problems with her friends." Makoto argued only for Minako to give her a stern look.

"None of you talk to her for the rest of the night. I rarely do this, but that's an order. Don't make me make it formally official." Minako's voice softened, "She needs time. I understand that. Serena has had a harder time adjusting. One day may not make the most difference, but it's all I can give her."

Serena ventured into one section even Rei barely went in except for cleaning. The room had that musty smell and cold enveloped her once she closed the door, but she welcomed the solitude. Serena opened the window, which gave her the perfect image of the moon. It was a full one tonight, how odd how it was once a home for thousands and thousands of people.

Maybe she was overreacting. These memories may hold the key to stopping Beryl, but Serena had a feeling it contained more of a love story than strategies and war. What was Princess Serenity like? What was Endymion like? Did she too have hopes and dreams only to be a victim of a war? Did he want more than the life of a prince? Why her? Why him? What made her love him? Vice versa.

Serena groaned cursing at the moon above her. "Why me?"

She hugged the small pillow that was on the floor to her chest, her eyes never leaving the moon. "I don't want her memories. As a separate person not someone that was once me. I want to know her. She was more than just my past life, she was alive. I may be her essentially, but even I will never understand the choices she made. Did she ever regret them?"

"I wish to understand her." Serena laid her head down on the floor mat, "That'll never happen, she's dead."

When she closed her eyes, her last image was the moon a circle in a black ocean. She wondered why there were no stars in the sky. She wondered of her past as if it were a pool of water on a summer day and you didn't know if it was safe to dive in. Serena felt those memories in her grasp only if she chose to do so. At this moment, she didn't want them.


	2. How Things Are

Serena blinked a few times, her head pounding. Where was she? She tried to sit up, one hand on her head, the other on silk sheets. Silk sheets? She ignored the pain, running her eyes taking in the sight that wasn't the park or the bus stop, but in a room of marble, high ceiling, and gold designs. She sat on the softest bed with large white canopy curtains hanging from the ceiling. Her head turned to the door that had opened to see a young mousy looking girl holding a tray. The girl's eyes widened as she rushed out of the room yelling for Mercury. The last thing she remembered was the moon and sleep. This didn't look like Rei's temple at all unless in the last few hours she renovated.

"Ami?" Serena whispered. Why would Ami bring her here?

Serena's eyes widened when Ami came in assisted by a turquoise haired woman she had never seen before. Ami was wearing her Sailor Mercury uniform and the other woman had on a similar uniform, but Serena had never seen her before in her life. Was she a senshi as well?

"Princess, are you alright?" The turquoise haired woman asked in a soft voice.

Serena couldn't find it in her to speak so she only nodded. Her attention moved to Ami who was typing away on her tiny computer. Shortly afterwards two tiny bubbles began to hover all over her body before flying back into Ami's computer.

"Her analysis came back good. She'll have a little bruising, but it should clear up in no time. It's a good thing she had the Silver Crystal in her hands before she fell." Ami said in a detached voice that sent shivers down Serena's spine. Ami hadn't used that tone since they first met.

"Who are you?" Serena asked the turquoise haired woman. The woman looked over at Ami who frowned pulling out her tiny computer once more.

"There was nothing about memory loss in my analysis."

At that moment, a rather tall woman came into the room and Serena recognized her instantly. Cream colored dress with detailed designs made of diamonds on her bodice and long sleeves of lace and a face that resembled her own in many ways. This woman has haunted her for so long. Seeing her and feeling warmth come from her arms instead of faint touches that she imagined with Queen Serenity's spirit.

"What happened?" Queen Serenity directed the question to Ami, who's cool facade became present once more.

"I believe she's suffered memory loss." Ami explained in the same detached tone.

The Queen's eyes widened, "What did your father give you on your 10th birthday?"

Serena still couldn't believe the sudden appearance of her mother from another life. What was happening? Serena touched the Queen's hand, "How are you alive?"

Serenity frowned her attention turning to the other woman, "Michi, get Setsuna in here this instant."

Michelle nodded before dashing out the door in search of the unknown woman.

The Queen turned her attention to Ami, "Tell Mina to be on high alert. This could be Beryl."

Serena looked down at her own gown of white satin and lace before rushing towards the mirror, almost knocking the Queen over. She looked at her smoother complexion, lighter blue eyes and the crescent moon on her forehead? Serena's jaw dropped, her hand moving closer to the moon symbol on her forehead. She rubbed it a few times, it felt like an old scar. What was going on?

"Where am I?" Serena asked her eyes still wide in disbelief. This couldn't be happening! What the hell did Darien do? How was she going to get back? Beryl was getting more complicated with her spellwork.

"Lunara, the Moon Kingdom. The center of the Silver Alliance." Serenity replied with an even tone, but inside she was panicking. Memory loss? All she knew was that her daughter had fallen off one of the lower balconies and she wasn't waking up. Sailor Pluto strided in with Sailor Neptune following behind her.

"What's wrong with her? She said she thought I was dead? I looked into her eyes Setsuna, she believed it." Serenity asked her youngest advisor who frowned at the Princess's direction. Setsuna however understood the disturbance she felt to the timeline the moment the Princess's spirit switched to another incarnation of her.

"Your majesty, would you mind stepping outside? I have to find out if it's the result of dark energy. I don't want any harm to fall onto you if it is. It could be Metallia's influence." Setsuna asked. The monarch begrudgingly nodded her head as Michelle followed her out. Setsuna was right, Serenity knew that. It didn't mean her heart didn't hurt any less seeing the lack of recognition from her daughter's eyes.

Setsuna closed the door, but Serena didn't notice. All she wanted was to get her back. She had to get her back. They had their own war to fight and what was going to happen if she wasn't there? Anything can happen especially with evil Darien. How though?

"You don't belong here."

Serena looked up before running to Setsuna. She should be wary of the stranger, but Serena didn't understand why she felt as if she could trust her. It felt exactly like this with her friends. "I know that! How do I get back? I can't play princess all day! I have friends and family and a life I have to get back to."

It was still Princess Serenity, but not the one that belonged. This soul was part of another time. No one could feel that shift except her people of Pluto so Serenity was still safe, luckily the Negaverse had no knowledge of this. If anyone were to find out that the souls were different, Setsuna shuddered, she didn't want to think what would happen. Time was a twisted one with a mind of it's own.

"I'm afraid you can't go back. The spirits sent you back for a reason or the very least, your soul back for a reason." Setsuna explained watching Serena shake her head vehemently.

"I was once her! She died and now I'm Serena Tsukino. 16 year old in the 21st century, who's a savior to a planet who's in the exact same battle you're in right now except it's smaller." Serena exclaimed, tears forming threatening to spill, "I don't want to be here."

Setsuna sighed sitting on the bed beside her. "I'm sorry Serena. If I could, I would send you back, but I can't. Until you fulfill what you are supposed to do here, I'm afraid you won't be sent back."

"This has to be a nightmare!" Serena muttered causing the older woman's lips to quirk upwards. She was certainly far more spirited than the Princess.

"You know you can't tell anyone. They wouldn't understand." Setsuna said with a small smile, "Fate's always been a tricky thing. I haven't experienced soul travel, but my people are the guardians of time so I have delved in the subject if you have any questions of your mission here."

Serena sighed resting her chin against the back of her hand, her shoulders slumped over. "What does that even mean?"

"Be positive. You're now Princess Serenity, 18 year old woman with a bright future ahead of her." Setsuna explained as Serena groaned.

"I lost 2 years of my life?" Serena muttered. Maybe this was karma for suggesting the good people of Tokyo could die earlier.

Once again Setsuna gave her an amused look. Serena was more outspoken meaning she wasn't royalty or nobility. She was able to speak her mind and not care about the consequences. A girl like that didn't belong inside palace walls, Setsuna thought sadly.

"I shall send for your mother. Try to reveal as little as possible. You can't disturb the timeline. Don't tell anyone of the future. Don't intervene with events that are supposed to happen. Unless you don't know what's supposed to happen." Setsuna left Serena alone who still remained frozen on her bed.

Serena hoped this would all be a bad dream. There had to be a way back that Setsuna hadn't thought of. Setsuna had never seen time travel. Maybe it was a history lesson. The Senshi in her time, Luna, and Artemis only had their memories. Not the culture and livelihood of the planets. Serena closed her eyes taking a deep breath, maybe the key to defeating Beryl is here. What was she not supposed to interfere with? For the first time, Serena wished she didn't suppress those memories.

The door opened once more forcing Serena to stand when Queen Serenity embraced her once more. The Queen looked down at Serena with kind eyes. "It's ok. We can take it slow to get your memories back."

"And if they don't return?" Serena asked knowing they wouldn't.

"We'll make new ones. I'll answer any question you have." Queen Serenity replied, stroking her cheek. She turned to the woman beside her, "Luna, is there anything important today?"

Luna? Serena looked over to not see a cat, but a woman with dark purple hair that was as long as her own in Luna's fur color, red colored eyes, pale skin with a purple tinge, sharp claws as nails, and a gold crescent moon on her forehead. It looked similar to Serena's crescent shape and the Queen's, but Luna's had a more metallic shine to it. The top of her head had pointed ears and when she turned around for papers, she had a long tail. She was shorter than the Queen, but they appeared to be similar in age. So Luna wasn't always only a cat? Serena wondered if Luna could remembered being this woman.

"I'm afraid we can't cancel. Sailor Uranus brings news from the outer realms about the rebellions on the dark side of the planets. Also there's the renewal of treaty with the Queen of Sol." Luna's voice was still the same, melodic and high. She rolled her garnet eyes, "Once again, she has an argument regarding Earth's position."

Queen Serenity sighed, "Alright. Atlanta should be in to make you look more presentable and maybe she can show you around the palace once more. Make you feel like yourself. The library can answer many questions. I'm sorry, dear I cannot be with you today."

Serena forced a smile. So she was wearing pajamas? Sparkly, silky pj's that are probably from the stars itself. "I'll be alright."

"We'll talk during supper. Ask Atlanta anything. If Atlanta doesn't have the answer I'll be shocked." Serenity smirked at that. "One of the Senshi will be watching you. You can ask them any question as well. Artemis should be free in the afternoon if you feel up for education. It's already been a long day so I'll understand if you didn't want to go to tutoring."

Who is Atlanta? Serena didn't remember an Atlanta, but she also didn't have any memory of this place. Sailor Mercury came back into the room with another woman following her. She was probably the most beautiful woman Serena had ever seen. Her hair was black with tiny pearls placed in her strands arranged in some complicated braid half updo, her light blue gown showed off her shoulders and arms revealing brown skin that shimmered, and her makeup was expertly put on from the eyeliner to the red lips forming a perfect pout.

"This is Lady Atlanta Safar, your handmaiden. She'll be with you most mornings to help you get dressed and tell you about your schedule. She will escort you wherever that may be and she knows about the palace probably more than me." Queen Serenity explained with a small smile as Atlanta curtsied, her expression neutral.

She was supposed to be the princess yet her handmaiden looked better than when Serena did on the days she put in effort. The Queen gave Serena a gentle smile before exiting the door with the other Sailor Senshi leaving Serena with her handmaiden.

Her handmaiden quirked an eyebrow, which was perfectly drawn in, "Are you faking it?"

Serena's eyes widened at her sudden question. They had to be friends if she was becoming casual. "Why would I do that?"

Atlanta strides across the room to the large armoire throwing open the doors, her fingers gliding across the pastel tulle and silks of every gown. "Royal life depressing you? Sir Artemis giving you a hard time on your studies? Met a lover that you didn't want to tell me about so you tried to sneak out but you failed. Because you didn't tell me."

Serena's jaw dropped. Was that the kind of girl Serenity was? Not the demure polite pretty princess that everyone kept insisting? What else had history been hiding? Was Endymion a jerk?

"Is that who I am?"

Atlanta giggled shaking her head, "You're quitestraightlaced, no worries needed. I was joking. You're the ultimate virgin. Very desirable."

"You're insane." Serena retorted.

She shrugged in nonchalance still facing the gowns, "That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She turned to Serena holding a pale pink gown with detailed flower embellishments over the bodice and the skirt. It was sleeveless and ended under her collar bone. Serena gasped, so this was casual wear? Diamonds were a trend? Were her undergarments made of the diamonds too?

Atlanta watched her changing expression with amusement, "Not to your liking princess?"

"What am I doing in that today?" Serena asked touching the tulle and silk. Going to a ball the Queen failed to mention?

"I'll show you around and tell you a little about you. Then if you want, tutoring." Atlanta pulled the gown away brushing off the imaginary wrinkles before hanging it on the mirror. She clapped her hands giving Serena a wicked grin.

"Shall we get started, y lady? Maybe your morning routine will help you remember?"

Serena gulped. Morning routine? Why did Atlanta make it sound as if she were going to be tortured?

After being shoved into a bathtub, scrubbed with rough towel that felt like sandpaper by a petite woman who had very strong hands, moisturize head to toe with an excessive amount of lotion, body hair burned off just with Atlanta's hands, and finally forced into a dress. So this was Serenity's morning routine? Atlanta took great joy berating her for flinching.

"Hold still. Wouldn't want to burn your eyebrow off." Atlanta replied, a hot finger tracing above Serena's eyebrow.

"How are you doing that?" Serena asked wincing when her finger grew a little too hot.

Atlanta pulled back, admiring her handy work, before walking behind Serena to work on her hair. Her fingers began to run through Serena's hair, heating up once more.

"I'm Martian. Many of us don't have any other ability except telepathy, but we all have basic telepathy. A rare few are gifted psychics. Mostly the women of the royal family and an occasional stray who is taken in my the temple life. Some of us have been gifted with heat. We can't create fire, but we can manipulate the heat in the air and pull fire out of candles for example. I am the few that perfected my gift to be used in beauty." Atlanta explained pouting after, "It's odd explaining it to you. When we were younger, you let me practice on you."

"Really?" Serena asked hearing the affection in Atlanta's voice. "Were we close?"

"Yes. Again it's odd to explain it to you."

"Why are you here and not on Mars?"

Atlanta continued her braiding her voice becoming softer. "My mother died during one of the sandstorms. My father perished before I was born during one of the first battles with Metallia. He was of Saturn making him a part of the first line of defense. He was a general and the battle was a surprise. Sir Artemis and Lady Luna rescued me during the sandstorm. They couldn't get everyone in my village. He brought me here and I've been here ever since."

"Oh, sorry."

Once more she shrugged, "It was so long ago. Doesn't matter. With Beryl going on right now, I'll be shocked if I don't join them soon. Oops, shouldn't have said that, wouldn't want to curse our royal army." Atlanta pulled a long thin stick from her hair that Serena could now see was a paint brush. She dipped it in some sort of lilac paint and began to paint over Serena's eyelids.

"Beryl?" How powerful was she now?

Atlanta purposely pulled on her hair lightly causing Serena to yelp in surprise. "I can't tell you that."

"Can you tell me what's going on right now?"

"No."

"Can I command you?"

"The Queen already advised me and she's higher than you." Atlanta winked playfully easily distracting Serena by her dramatic flourishes.

Serena began to find her company amusing. It was so different reminding her of her times with Molly and the other girls at school. The way Atlanta would talk about makeup and hair in a light exaggerated fashion reminded Serena of the happy times before Sailor Senshi life. It reminded her of the Senshi before their memories returned. How she longed for this kind of normality between her friends and herself again. Playful banter, fashion advice, helping each other study, gossiping, and those conversations that lasted for hours.

" Alright, finished."

Serena gasped at her reflection looking every inch like a princess. The eyeliner was lilac with gold on top, her hair gathered into a side braid, lips were a pale pink, and a pearl necklace that hung a tiny gold pendant of what looked like a bird of some sort.

Serena touched her shiny hair, not believing that this was her reflection. "I thought I would have the meatballs?"

"The what?"

Serena placed two fists on top of her head as Atlanta laughed, coming back with a small silver circlet.

"You will wear that hair when you're Queen. It's tradition. Now you only wear them when you're representing Lunara to Alliance at certain gatherings. It's funny, you never liked them and now you're requesting it." Atlanta flattened the top of her head before placing the circlet of stars on her head. She finished her arrangement with a satisfied smirk. "Best to make sure no one disrespects you just because you don't remember anything and that's a secret. Beryl will love to grab oblivious you."

"Who knows about my...condition?" Serena asked watching Atlanta put away various jars she didn't realize she pulled out.

"Her majesty, all of the Senshi, Artemis and Luna, and me. Some of the servants luckily various spells make it so that they'll keep their mouths shut. Probably the spirits as well, but that's complicated." She shrugged and began to drag Serena into the hallway where a pair of maids stood. Both of them erected their backs curtsying to her, but they didn't rise.

Serena felt Atlanta's breath against her ear, "Best not make the help wait for your dismissal. Say, you may rise or just shoo them away with you hand."

"You may rise." Serena hoped her voice was steady, but even she heard the uncertainty in it. The maids said nothing only rising and walking away after a your highness. Rules, etiquette, and decorum? The palace life wasn't for her if her whole life was going to be like that.

"There's so much to learn to be a princess." Serena said, " I had what 18 years of memories and knowledge now I have nothing."

Atlanta smiled at her sympathetically, "Then I'll be next to you every step of the way. I'll make sure people cower at your presence if you're feeling clueless. You're not alone, Princess."

Princess? What did that even mean to Serena? Serena only forced a smile allowing Atlanta to take the lead. She felt more like a fraud than anything. What would the real Princess Serenity say in this situation? Would she be freaking out as much as she was right now?

The castle itself was beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside: marble everything from columns to towers, gold designs covered the exterior, and pearl and opal covered the interior. Lunara had a feeling of openness and welcome feeling. Serena wasn't sure what it was, but Lunara felt like home. Even with no memories of this place, Serena felt a sense of calmness take over her, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

"...and the kitchens. You used to go in there all the time for a late night snack." Atlanta finished stopping in front of another pair of silver doors. "Anything coming back?"

Serena laughed at that. Some things don't change from lifetime to lifetime such as her love for food. "What did I used to eat?"

"Mostly you just drunk tea at night."

Serena pursed her lips, an endless kitchen and Serenity chose to indulge herself with tea? "Let's change that. How do you feel about cake?" Serena asked taking in the pastries the cooks were making.

Atlanta laughed, "I won't reject that. I'll join you in your chamber tonight with a fruit tart made just for you."

Being a princess did have it's perks. She looked on at the large ornate cart with pastries all lined up. "What are those for?"

"Those are for the latest Alliance meeting and any leftovers we have, we give them to our people. In Lunara, fresh fruits are harder to come by so the Queen makes it so that not only will the villages get the fruit deliveries, but also a sweet treat from the castle. She always requests that the cooks make more so that everyone in the village can get a taste."

All the Senshi in her time discussed was how Queen Serenity defeated Beryl, but hearing about her as a Queen her people loved, Serena wondered if they had those memories. Not of the all powerful Silver Crystal wielding Queen, but a pastry wielding one.

"Wow," Serena gasped, "She's battling a war and giving out cake? My kind of Queen."

"Your speech is a little strange. More informal than before." Atlanta pointed out watching Serena's eyes widened so she quickly corrected herself, "It's not a bad thing, Princess. Just nice to see you so relaxed compared to before."

Serena nodded. Relaxed, that's a good word to describe her. Maybe Serenity was more of a stick in the mud. "Wait, where are the Sailor Senshi?"

"Training I suppose. Would you like to greet them?"

"Yeah...I mean yes. That sounds lovely." Serena corrected herself. Formal. Formal talk only. How was she going to hide her 'condition' from the rest of the people she encountered.

Following Atlanta once more into a courtyard, only she walked past the garden of artificial flowers and fountains to a side that only had the grey barren ground of the moon. Surrounded by columns, Serena's jaw dropped at the training that was taking place.

Sailor Mars was battling with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury, not only in hand to hand combat but mixing in abilities Serena had never seen before. There were also two other Senshi Serena had never seen before but they too appeared as powerful. Out of nowhere, Sailor Jupiter pulls a sword of lightning charging towards Sailor Mercury who made herself disappear into mist appearing somewhere else landing a kick on Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars flipped out of the way from the turquoise-haired girl who shot a stream of water from her hand that almost knocked Sailor Mercury over. The other blonde pulled her own sword charging towards Sailor Jupiter whose sword collided with enough power to singe the ground.

Serena looked over at Atlanta who didn't look as impressed, bored actually was her expression. She rolled her eyes before clapping her hands walking onto the middle field causing the Senshi to cease their attacks immediately. She didn't even wince almost walking into Sailor Mars's wall of fire.

"Atlanta, you could have been killed. I've told you plenty of times, training field is for Senshi only. No civilians. Queen Serenity will have my head if you're accidentally murdered." Sailor Venus instructed in a voice that was so unlike Minako's. It was stern and serious resembling Serena's homeroom teacher. Atlanta being Atlanta remained unfazed throughout the lecture, she probably heard it dozens of times.

"Why live life so cautiously Mina?" Atlanta smirked using a casual tone to address the Senshi leader, "Besides I know the number of times you told me not to disturb training, but the Princess was curious. Amnesia and all."

All of the Senshi's eyes landed on Serena who stood near a tree. Serena approached them tentatively trying to tell herself that these weren't her friends from her time. Her friends wouldn't be looking at her so formally. All of them dropped down to their bows unlike the curtseys from the servants earlier: on one knee, arm across their abdomen, and head down.

"Hello." Serena said quietly looking over at Atlanta who was waving her hands around in circles while trying to mouth at what to do. "Oh right! You may rise. Sorry."

Mina approached her first, "It's alright your highness. We've all been informed of your situation."

Serena looked over at Setsuna who approached behind Mina, "My situation?"

"Yes, your memory loss." Setsuna said emphasizing the last words, "Falling out of a balcony."

"Right that." Serena shook her head feigning the clueless look she usually had on for maths, "Who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course not. I am Mina, Sailor Venus, leader of the Inner Senshi." Mina began turning to her Senshi, "Introduce yourselves, please."

"Sailor Mercury, second in command to Sailor Venus of the Inner Senshi. Princess Ami of Mercury."

"Sailor Jupiter of the Inner Senshi, but Lita is just fine."

"Sailor Mars of the Inner Senshi and Princess Rei of Mars."

"Sailor Neptune of the Outer Senshi and Princess Michiru."

"Sailor Uranus, second in command to Sailor Pluto of the Outer Senshi. Princess Haruka of Uranus."

Wow, ok, not her friends at all and three new Senshi she hadn't even met yet. Setsuna gave her a comforting looking, "And you already know me. Sailor Pluto, leader to the Outer Senshi and a time priestess."

Time Priestess? That explained why she knew where Serena was from. "I don't understand Outer and Inner?"

"Outer Senshi are in charge of the outer realms of the Alliance such as Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. We are first line of defense and in charge of unknown threats. Inner Senshi is in charge of the inner realms dealing more with domestic threats. Together, we protect the Lunaran royal family as our ancestors have." Haruka explained, her sword materializing into dust as she let go of it.

If there are Outer Senshi in this world, there had to be Outer Senshi in her world as well. Judging from what Serena just saw maybe they were the key to defeating Beryl. Serena slowly nodded her head as Atlanta tugged on her arm signalling their departure, "Good to know. It was lovely meeting you all."

"Your highness." They all said as Atlanta dragged her out the door.

"She seems odd." Lita commented watching Serenity and Atlanta bicker over something at the entrance before Atlanta proceeded to drag her out of the courtyard.

Ami shrugged, "She just lost her memory nothing out of the ordinary."

"No, Lita has a point." Haruka pointed out, "Her eyes shifted to Atlanta first as if she recognized some of us, but not at the same time. She's not the best actress."

"I think you're being paranoid Haruka. I was there when she woke up, you can't fake the fear in her eyes at the unknown. She's always with Atlanta. It's normal for her to be seeking familiarity in a room full of strangers." Michiru chided.

"Still, we should keep an eye on her. Watch her every move. Wouldn't want Beryl to possess her." Rei put in as Mina clapped her hands to get their attention away from the door.

"Enough gossiping," Setsuna interjected, she trained the Senshi to not only be physically capable but mentally as well including solving mysteries. This was one she didn't want to be solved. "Let's get back to work."

* * *

"See why I didn't exactly want you interacting with them," Atlanta said once they made it into the part of the gardens that was more aesthetically pleasing compared to the Senshi's training grounds.

"You never said that." Serena took in the man made vegetation of crystallized flowers and structures. "Why shouldn't I greet friends?"

Atlanta gave her look as if she swallowed a lemon, "They're not really your friends."

Serena turned to look at her eyes widened, "What?"

"That's how it's always been. Being friends with your guardians will be complicated so that no strings are attached. Commanding your friend? The power structure will be strange."

"You told me we're friends yet my status is higher than yours. Your job is helping me get dressed. How is that any different than what you just described." Serena asked in a defensive tone.

"I didn't say that." Atlanta took her hand into hers, "It's possible. I am your handmaiden and we're friends despite the social structure; however, we grew up together and we didn't realize social structure at that time. You never had that with the Senshi. Court rules are very ingrained in."

"Yet you seem to break all of them all the time."

Atlanta sighed, "I can do that because I'm just a higher up maid. My reputation doesn't matter. Outside these palace walls, no one knows me. You on the other hand are heir to the throne. I told you, you never break the rules. You've been a stickler to them since the beginning of time."

The ultimate good girl is Princess Serenity. That didn't fit with her having a forbidden love story. That wasn't even who Serena was now. How was she going to pretend to be Serenity? How was she supposed to meet Endymion?

"Still, I feel as if friendship would be useful." Serena began speaking slowly so that she could think of something more eloquent. "I almost died earlier today. I want to break rules and tradition. Like you said, Beryl's power is increasing everyday and today may be my last. I want a life without regrets."

"I suppose that make sense." Atlanta sighed in defeat, "You can try earnestly. That's always been a skill of yours, but don't be surprised if it doesn't give you the results you want. The Senshi were raised to be emotionally repressed. For them, their duty is first priority such as protecting you and the Alliance, not your happiness." Atlanta explained before plastering a beautiful smile on her face.

"Come on. I have to show you the bath house Martian royalty gave you for your birthday last month. I would give all of my clothes to experience this for the first time again."

Serena allowed herself to be dragged, clothed in some gauzy garment and placed in a rock like structure with steam everywhere. Luckily Serena was alone in her own steam room with Atlanta in the next. How could they not be friends? It what world did that make sense? She had never done anything without her friends by her side if it was celebrating a win or coping a loss. They were losing more now, recently they were beginning to act like how they are in the Silver Millennium.

"Serenity, getting yourself acquainted?" Queen Serenity asked as Serena stepped into the Queen's Chamber. Atlanta disappeared like a trained ninja once they made it to her mother's chambers.

Serena nodded. The Queen's chambers was much larger than her own with a large patio being the center of the room facing the sun. Serena stepped on the balcony, once again she caught her breath at the sight of Earth staring back at her. It looked just like the pictures she had seen from class, but so much more surreal. It was bluer, and looked more gold in certain areas than only green land.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Queen Serenity commented watching her daughter's longing expression.

"Have I ever been there?" Serena asked having a feeling she already knew the answer.

"No. Maybe when things calm down, I'll bring you there. It's a beautiful place in spite of what the more jaded members of the Alliance claim." She tucked a strand of Serena's hair behind her ear, "I suppose you have questions. There are certain things Atlanta is forbidden to tell you."

"This war with Beryl?"

Queen Serenity shook her head, "It's not a war. Just a very angry noble woman who dabbled in dark magic. Nothing serious. She hardly has any power."

"What if you're wrong?" Serena questioned wondering why Beryl was taken so lightly. Even Atlanta joked about the Queen of the Negaverse or has that not happened yet. "What if she gets the power to take us all down?"

"I just never want you to worry." Serenity replied taking Serena's hands into her own, "You have so much going on in your mind, questions. No power can defeat the Silver Crystal. It's what makes the Alliance so great. We've been at peace for the last millennia. There is no power greater than mine."

Serena wanted to tell her everything about their fate. She had no idea when Beryl will be at the height of her power, but maybe it wasn't now. If she was considered a more serious threat, would that have done anything. Setsuna's words came back into her mind. As guardian of time, she advised Serena to not reveal anything. Even if it meant saving an entire point in history.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Serena looked back at Serenity trying to muster up a smile on her face. Preserve time. What if Serena didn't exist back in her time or what if she made things worst? Making a decision that she regretted right away when she decided upon it, Serena walked away from the balcony.

"Heights."

"Understandable. Come, let's have supper. You can tell me all about your day."

At that moment, Serena decided to play Princess Serenity. For her, this is already a fallen kingdom one written in stone. Serena had her own Earth to protect with people who deserved to live. The Silver Alliance made their choices. When she went back to her own chamber, Serena sat on her bed already haunted by her decision to let this kingdom come to ruin. She had to get back.


	3. Deals with Death

**Thank you so much for such a lovely response. I'm working on my other stories, but this one has consumed me. Please review, favorite, and follow**

* * *

"Mina, can I have a word?" Setsuna asked waiting for the other Senshi to leave after training. Both of their seconds in command looked back warily only for Setsuna to send them a warning look.

Inner and Outer Senshi normally were two separate units that rarely came together. Domestic and intergalactic issues were two different realms, but both answered the Lunara, the center of the Silver Alliance. Setsuna and Mina often collaborated when it came to trainings or advice on a case. Their Senshi didn't. With Serenity's sudden memory loss and the increasing threat of Beryl, the units were seeing more of each other to the point they now trained together. It didn't matter the complications when it came to commands, both leaders were obeyed by all of the Senshi.

Setsuna and Mina were very different leaders as well. With her duties to Pluto and Sailor Senshi, Setsuna kept secrets. One was that her duty as a guardian of time will always be a higher priority compared to being a Senshi. It was why Haruka led their team more than Setsuna. Mina was the opposite. She told her girls most items on their agenda, but like Setsuna she guarded some information preferring to make the terrible decisions on her own.

This was a secret Setsuna needed counseling more than ever.

"I didn't want to involve you not because I don't believe you are competent but it's just better if less people know." Setsuna explained, Mina passive but understanding allowing her to continue. "I'm going to need your help when it comes to the Inner Senshi in regards to what I'm about to tell you next."

Mina decided not to question the older woman, "What happened? You seem distracted since Princess Serenity's fall."

"It's about Serenity's memory loss." Setsuna began, waving a hand that flowed out through the room to keep out eavesdroppers. "It's not really memory loss. It doesn't happen often. Princess Serenity was in the presence of the Silver Crystal before she fell, she must have said something to it. A dying wish if you will. It might have...switched her souls."

"What does that mean? Is that not Princess Serenity's soul?" Mina asked baffled by the new information.

"Technically no. It's one of her incarnations. She knew where she was, a little scared but she knew about the Silver Millennium or was at least familiar with it. I believe she's from Earth."

"It's unfathomable to believe a future queen to our alliance is an Earthling?" Mina seethed softening at Setsuna's look on her face. "Her name?"

"Serena. She's rather confused at the moment understandably so."

Mina nodded her head slowly, "What will happen to Serenity?"

"I'm not sure about that. That's not in my realm of knowledge. You know how close-lipped my people are they won't say a word."

Mina sighed, for once since becoming leader, she had no plan. "How do we get the Princess back?"

"I don't know. You must help her, I beg of you. The Senshi," Setsuna shook her head, "They mustn't know, but I need someone here to look out for her. I must be off to Pluto soon. The council is expecting me now that they are aware of her presence. Hopefully, they'll give me the answers I seek."

"Setsuna I can't exactly reject your request." Mina nodded slowly, "I'll keep the Inners busy. What about the Outers? My realm of control only extends so far."

"They'll be on Saturn by tonight. Hotaru believes she found a clue about those awful attacks."

"Very well." Mina told her, "I will help her if it can get our Princess back faster and I will keep your secret safe."

"Serena's adjusting so please be patient. Please help her out. She's quite an adept learner with the right guidance." Setsuna's allowed a small smile at the thought of Serena. "My short time with her, I've seen how she's passionate, spirited, and kind. Often a force to be reckoned with when she sets her mind to it. A smart girl, a little naive, but she adjusts to her surroundings very well."

"That's not a Princess, Setsuna. Those are the women that get destroyed living at court."

"Then Mina, train her." Setsuna told her with more force. "Make sure she doesn't get destroyed at least until I get back."

It did explain the random outbursts Serenity or Serena had in court. Serena didn't seem to understand her limits and restrictions as Princess. Mina would normally count on tutors or ladies in waiting to guide Serena, but Atlanta was useless in this regard. Serenity rejected multiple ladies in waiting years ago preferring the friendship she already built with Atlanta. It didn't help her handmaiden had a scandalous reputation herself, a stark contrast from the pristine one Serenity had.

"Fine." Mina agreed already regretting her decision.

Setsuna gave a tentative smile. She may not have been feeling completely assured, but it couldn't be helped. Her duties to Pluto were much greater than her duties as a Senshi taking her away for months at a time. Hopefully, this particular task wouldn't take too long. Mina could handle it. She was used to battling with Haruka in terms of leadership and power play. This should be simple.

* * *

For the past week, Serena did her best trying to adapt to etiquette and new rules. It was far more difficult to act as if she knew what she was doing. A number of occasions, she slipped out sarcastic comments causing her subjects to gape at her. Luckily the Queen found her refreshing and happy that Serenity was finally expressing herself. For the past week, she endured various painful beauty sessions and etiquette from her handmaiden. Serena found herself enjoying the daily gossip Atlanta brought with her every morning and evening telling her tales of mistresses, unfaithful nobles, and bastard children. Atlanta was wonderful company with her wit and humor. It may also help that this woman was Serenity's dearest friend giving her more insight into her past life.

It was fun pretending to play princess, but Serena was given the opportunity to be here for two reasons: find out how to defeat Beryl and learn more about Serenity. Neither have had much progress. She poured over books available at the library, but according to Atlanta the biggest library resided in Mercury, where she wasn't able travel to. Teleportation travel has been banned for a short time because of Beryl, who she learned the Alliance still regarded as a scorned woman dabbling in the dark arts. One monarch even remarked how we all have hobbies, Beryl will grow out of it in due time. The Beryl in her time was so desperate to win, gather energy, and enslave Earth. This Beryl had just become a new threat.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

Serena took the books from Atlanta's arms setting on the table once more, "Something. Anything. I don't know, trying to remember."

"History books?" Atlanta placed her hands on her hips, "You're still young. You haven't made an impact. Your own history is very limited."

"Not my history. The Alliance." Serena sighed shaking her head, "I don't understand their apathy."

"Oh." Atlanta walked over towards one of the higher shelves sliding her hand on a crystal rock in an odd pattern before a book floated down into her hands. Handing the book over the Serena, "This is by famous Mauian historian Gem. He was executed a few centuries ago."

"Why this book? The other ones tell me how great the Alliance is."

"The last queen, your grandmother, banned many books on Lunara. She wanted more power than just to be head of the Alliance. Our majesty, has been working on getting them back. At least, the ones she knew of. Many have been burned. This was banned because it's a more honest portrayal of the planets such as customs and scandals at the time. It also includes Earth in the Alliance, very controversial." Atlanta explained looking at the book fondly, "I loved it."

Serena smiled, "Of course you did. What do I have next?"

"Nothing really. Normally you shadow the Queen most of the time, but her majesty wanted you to rest. You may resume that when you're ready."

"You can go if you want. I wouldn't want you to just sit and watch me read." Serena commented knowing it was the right thing when Atlanta gave her a look of relief. She was getting a hang of this royal commands thing.

"I'll send Senshi on your way. Bonding time."

Atlanta still believed Serena's attempts were going to lead to disappointment, but Atlanta didn't know them like she does or did. Time was so confusing. Hearing Atlanta leave only for two pairs of footsteps to enter, she noticed it was Mina and Setsuna.

"How are you feeling?" Setsuna asked. She asked her that every time Serena saw her. It got a little annoying, but she suppose it may have to do with the fact that Serena currently occupied their Princess's body.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Serena asked shutting the book, "I don't know anything."

Setsuna sat down beside her, "I wanted to inform you that I'll be leaving tonight. Hopefully, I'll have more answers about your...condition when I get back."

"Yes the memory loss." Serena feigned briefly looking up at Mina, who for the first time this week wasn't in her Sailor Senshi uniform. "I would love to get it back."

"I know." Mina told her.

"You know?"

Setsuna placed a hand on Serena's, "It's quite alright. I assumed you may need more help in getting back. Mina can keep a secret." She looked out the window, "I wanted to let you know that I'll be on Pluto for a few days, but I didn't want you to feel as if you were alone on this quest of yours."

Serena smiled at Setsuna gratefully, "Thank you. I'll keep you informed I guess."

"If any of my people decide to tell me anything, I'll let you know. Again, this isn't my realm of expertise."

"Have fun." Serena held up her book, "I'll be here...with books i guess."

Once Setsuna left, the environment between the two women became heavy. Serena unsure how to act in front of the infamous Sailor Venus, decided to keep quiet with her book. She wondered if Mina was aware that she had been reading the same sentence for the past five minutes. Mina stood by her side dressed in a simple gold gown that was flowy, exposing her shoulders and back. A single golden chain around her waist is her only accessory for the day. Her face void of all makeup, but she still managed to look regal and elegant in ways that made Serena envious. Her morning routines with Atlanta produced the Princess appearance everyday.

"My princess is safe?"

Serena slowly nodded her head startled, but Mina ignored it. "I don't know where her soul is, but yes. Very safe."

"Please understand Serena, you currently inhabit Princess Serenity's body. If anything were to happen to her…" Mina trailed off, her blue eyes narrowing looking at Serena in a way Mina used to look at youma.

"I promise you, nothing will happen to her." Serena replied even though she didn't know the answer herself.

"Have you made any progress?" Mina sat across from her.

Serena shut her book, "I don't know how or why I was brought here. I don't have much of a start of where to look."

Mina was different from the Minako she had grown to adore. She joined their group last, but it felt like she was always supposed to be there. Minako and Serena were the bubbly and perky, both optimistic with every outcome. Then she changed once she gained her memories back reverting back to Mina, who sat in front of her. Mina was serious, had no time to play, and her duty was everything.

"What were you doing before your souls were switched?"

"I was sleeping. I had an argument with my own Senshi." Serena explained unsure if she could trust Mina with the information of a wish. It was probably that wish that did all of this.

"That rules out one of my theories. I assumed you had fallen as well just like Serenity." She paused, "My incarnation is with you?"

"Yes, younger." Serena hoped she could at least tell her that, "I can't tell you more. Setsuna…"

"I know. Time." Mina sighed, "Maybe the Princess is in your body."

"I hope not." Serena muttered looking at the coldness in Mina's eyes, she corrected herself. "What i mean is I'm familiar with your world so I can adapt. My world is very different, I don't know if she could adapt."

"Let's hope she's not there then." Mina took Serena's book setting it on the table, "Books are not going to help you. I'm sure you've read all about Queen Phoebe's book ban five centuries before. Most of the information is on Mercury. They have a very hidden library."

Serena stood up, "What are we waiting for then, let's go to Mercury."

"Intergalactic travel has been halted at the moment. Your crusade is going to have to wait." Mina explained.

"Why?"

"I don't have to answer you."

Serena groaned. A court rule Atlanta had beaten into her memory came to her at that time causing a Cheshire like smile to form on her lips. "Just because my soul is different, outer appearance wise I'm still your Princess. My ranking is higher than yours meaning I can command you answer me."

"Serena…"

"Don't make me make it a royal decree. That's a whole lot of paperwork I would rather not deal with." Serena replied emulating her homeroom teacher's expression of disbelief. It surprisingly worked. She expected Mina to still refuse and Serena would retreat then ask Atlanta later because that girl couldn't keep a secret from Serenity at all.

"This still happens in my time. Maybe I could help."

Mina's expression was still passive, but this incarnation gained a small amount of respect. "Fine. There was a series of murders on Saturn. Each victim murdered the moment they stepped off the teleport station. There are stations all over every planet. One was targeted, a very remote one on Saturn one that is usually used to teleport prisoners."

Serena hesitated, "How were the victims murdered?"

"Dark magic, all of their hearts disintegrated in their bodies before being extracted out."

The image alone sent shivers down Serena's spine. "So no teleportation?"

"Until the Outer Senshi declare it safe. We don't know who the perpetrator is. Dark magic often doesn't leave many traces. Does my information suffice?"

"Oh." Serena groaned internally, "Yes. I guess."

"Good, I suggest we stop talking and get back to our books. Maybe we'll find some knowledge"

"You said…"

"Serena, I have to figure out a plan on how to deceive the other Senshi who are already suspicious of you, you don't exactly know how to be conspicuous. I suggest you learn how to, if you want to be of any _help_ at all."

Serena's mouth dropped at the sudden hostility. Sure, Mina was pretty close off in this time but that didn't mean she had to be so rude. What was she talking about? Serena could be conspicuous if she wanted to. Often, she longed for invisibility but her general clumsiness, outbursts, and the occasional temper loss made it difficult. It wasn't her fault, but the fault of her environment. At least that's what she told herself or what she told Luna who mastered the look every parent had, exasperation.

"Stop pouting."

She really didn't mean to have an outburst.

"You don't even know me. I can so be inconspicuous I just choose not to. Just because I wasn't raised as a pretty little princess, doesn't mean I'm still not human. Guess what, if Serenity is in my body she's going to have a rather difficult time where princes and princesses don't exist anymore. What occupation could she even have if she has never lifted a finger to do anything for herself?" Serena snapped.

Mina only looked at her with the same passive expression. "Conspicuous? If that's what your time means by that word, you're failing."

Serena scoffed muttering curse words at the Senshi. She even stuck her tongue out at her direction. Now she really couldn't concentrate on her book or her mission. Atlanta was right. The Sailor Senshi here had impeccable control over their emotions compared to the Senshi in her time. The only pleasant one was on the edge of the solar system convincing guardians of time for information.

"I'll be in my chamber." Serena announced only taking the single book about Earth the Lunaran library had to offer. On her way out, she noticed Mina following closely behind her.

"I know my way back.'

"What part of protection did you not understand as part of my duty?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "I'm sure the guards can do a fine job protecting me while I'm taking my clothes off."

With a yelp, Serena was pulled to stop in her tracks. "What?"

"You don't know anything about court do you? There are eyes and ears everywhere. I will not have you tarnish Princess Serenity's reputation all because you can't control your mouth or attitude. Do you not know what you just implied?"

Serena's eyes narrowed, "Treat me as your Princess then. I'm her incarnation and guess what? In my world, this title of Princess for me still transfers over. I will show you cordialness and respect if you show me the same. I may not have been raised to be a princess, but I know how to act like a decent human being."

Mina dropped her hand, straightening her back, surprising Serena she had a smirk on her features. "Very well, Princess."

Serena didn't care for the mocking tone at the mention of a title, but it was something instead of regarding Serena only as not Serenity. If all of the Senshi were as condescending as Mina, of course Serenity wasn't friends with them. The least she could do was gain their respect.

"You're not leaving?" Serena asked once the door had been shut by the guards posted outside her door.

"After the balcony incident, the Queen wants a _closer_ eye on you. At least for the time being."

Brows furrowing in confusion before her the answer dawned on her. "She thinks I'm suicidal?"

"Well we have no evidence Serenity had been pushed. There's a possibility that she slipped, but Serenity has always been graceful. Is that so hard to believe her mental state wasn't the strongest?"

"Why would you say that?" Serena asked. "Did you know why she may have attempted such a thing if Queen Serenity is right?"

All she had gotten was silence causing Serena to groan, "Did you never have a proper conversation with Serenity?"

Again silence, only this time Mina looked away.

Serena's eyes squinted, her hands waving in front of her at the Senshi. "Seriously?"

"I am her guardian, not her friend. Besides, she has plenty of friends to confide in."

"Really?" Serena scoffed, "Judging from this week alone, her only friend is Atlanta who has her own duties besides only caring for Serenity. Ever thought that maybe she was lonely?"

"She's a princess. I highly doubt she was miserable."

"Just because she's a princess, that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve to have friends. It also doesn't cross her off for feeling depressed. Loneliness doesn't discriminate against anyone." Serena elaborated, but once again Mina closed off.

"Whatever. I'm going to figure my own issues like getting home." Serena groaned in frustration, "Do you happen to know if there's a book about soul exchanges?"

"It's restricted and resides on the dark side of Pluto which can only be accessed by the royal family of Pluto or the High Chancellor of the Library."

Both women turned to the window for the source of the voice, who is a man dressed in all black and gold. A silver circlet on his head of wavy white hair, a cane by his side, nails painted a dark purple, and unnaturally bright blue eyes danced over the pair. Using his cane, he pushed himself off the wall crossing the room to stand in the middle of it.

"It's a dreadfully boring read that'll put even the most dedicated scholars to sleep." He shuddered, "Bored to death, never collected one of those before but there's a first for everything and writing it in for cause of death to the higher ups would be amusing." He tilted his head to Serena, "If you desire such a fate, I will happily fetch that dreadful book."

"Hades, leave her alone," Mina commanded, her voice colder.

Hades? Serena's eyes widened, trying to gather the details about the story she learned in school only remembering one word associated with him, death. In the books, he was depicted as an ugly god with a vengeful soul or that one Disney movie that had him older with fire for hair. The God of Death could pass for 20 years old at least, but he carried a cane. Death was in her bedroom teasing her, what the hell was up with this time?

"Relax Sailor V. I only wanted a glimpse of an out of time soul." He looked her up and down, "Not much has changed only you were born into a world of cement? I thought being born in a crater was the worst thing in the world?"

"You got your glimpse now leave."

Hades pouted waving his hands in dramatic fashion. "I had so many plans. We were going to play, tell a story or two, I was even going to summarize that dreadful book too. Alas, plans change I guess."

"Wait," Serena commanded watching Hades spin back to face her. Instead of childlike amusement, he had earlier, this time his lips melted into a smirk that may give her nightmares tonight. "You'll summarize that dreadful book?"

"Might I request a one on one meeting?" Hades asked, a mad look in his eyes, "I do have a schedule."

"Mina. Leave us." Serena said quietly causing Mina to protest. She looked back at her, "Please. He may know how I can get back."

"He's a trickster, Serena. You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Serena looked back at him, "I'm dealing with death am I not?"

"All the more reason to be warier." Mina replied, her attention going back to Hades.

"Nothing happens to her, do you hear me? I don't care how bored you are."

"Sweet Mina, you only ever see one side of me." Hades bowed dramatically, "I swear to you on the other side, I will not harm this young soul in front of me."

After another moment of hesitation, Mina relented. "Fine. Be careful I'll be right outside."

Hades not speaking until the door shut behind them. He waved his hand that sparkled blue and a chill went up Serena's back.

"Spirits that owe me favors such as locking doors for me, diverting individuals, and scaring some off on some occasions you know, wicked things like that that begin tales of horror. Oh and a soundproof charm just for fun." His voice still sounding gleeful as he sat down on a chair that materialized out of nowhere. He waved his hand once more causing another chair to materialized beside Serena.

"Spirits also?"

Hades shrugged, "Just chairs. I like calming people down so more dramatic effect than anything and you are positively nervous like a rabbit and a wolf."

"Am I the rabbit or the wolf?" Serena asked as Hades smirked.

"Either. Both can feel nervous." Hades smirked, "I like you. You have so much potential."

Serena frowned, "What does that mean?"

"All in due time."

"You're Death?" It was hard to picture a person as death. She lived through magic, a time in history that had been erased, an evil queen, but the literal action of facing death as she's doing right now is almost laughable.

Hades grinned, one that was warm and inviting unlike his demeanor. "Essentially yes. I'm King of the Other Side. I was chosen almost 400 years ago for my duty that only the people of Pluto can have. My job is the take care of souls that have passed helping them travel to the Other Side. My minions are also chosen by Chronos doing the same job as me, but I am judge and jury of these souls' fate. No idea when I'll be finished, but I don't foresee it being anytime soon."

"So there's a Hades of my world?"

Hades smirked, "Wouldn't be called Hades unless they too are named that, but yes. That's how it's always been."

Serena nodded, "You know when we are supposed to die I assume. When does Beryl?"

"Straight for the jugular?" Hades laughed, "I don't know that. I am not a Guardian of Spirits or a Seer. I know possibilities that are narrowed down to at least two. Beryl dies either in six months or she will reign on for the next century if she gets what she wants."

"What does she want?"

"A favor without anything in return? How rude of you Princess." He smirked.

Serena wasn't familiar with mind games. Atlanta told her being in court was just like any board game except Serena would play for the rest of her life. Well, might as well play her first one. What did she have to lose?

"What do you want?"

Hades shrugged, "I'll figure it later. I don't know what a soul that's not from this time can offer me."

She had to ask the right questions. Just like Setsuna, he won't tell her everything, but he was willing to play her for it. "What is Beryl's weakness?"

"I don't know that. Her last one doesn't exist anymore."

That was news, Beryl _had_ a weakness that was gone now. She lost something or someone. Serena's weaknesses were her family, friends, and now the people of Earth she was sworn to protect. Her list of people enemies could use against her was endless. Beryl had only one that was gone. Maybe it wasn't a person at all. Doesn't exist anymore? What could not exist anymore? Serena closed her eyes, gone were the days of five minds working together to solve an objective. Or at least for the time being. She'll solve this one later.

"Where is Beryl from?"

Hades pondered at that before smirking, "I do adore riddles."

Serena hated riddles. She failed at them all the time. She wondered if Serenity knew riddles. Atlanta didn't say much about Serenity wanting Serena to act as she wishes. She almost fell out of a balcony, Atlanta would exclaim, she should live life to the fullest. That didn't tell her anything about Serenity though.

"Will you tell me about Beryl, if I play?"

"If you succeed."

What did she have to lose? Serena nodded watching him grin widely at her like a shark facing his prey. How did he switch from mad to welcoming to deadly?

"I think this one is pretty easy if you know what you're looking for. If you answer this one riddle, it'll reveal many questions you have." He told her before the mad look came back in his eyes, "I am given to the grieving. I am given to the confessions. Within hands I ruin or am ruined. What am I?"

Serena shook her head biting her lip trying to breakdown the riddle. It was something that she could hold, something someone could give her, but it was dangerous. It ruined. What was a gift that ruined her life? The pop quiz Ms. Haruna gave them last Friday, but that wasn't intended to be a gift. Food was given to the grieving and confessions, maybe really bad food.

Forcing herself to focus, she thought of the objective of this game. He couldn't tell her exactly what, but he could drop hints of Beryl. Her past. This is about Beryl and her origin. Opening one of the books Artemis had given her hoping to refresh her mind before tutoring, Serena glanced over the beginnings of every planet. All had histories drenched in blood before reaching this peace. Except, Earth. Earth a new kingdom that wasn't touched by the alliance. One that forged itself and had the ability to rise up. Resilience, that's Earth. When the answer came to her, she almost smiled at how simple it was.

"She's from Earth, isn't she?

Hades smirked, "How did you know?"

"The answer to your riddle is a rose. Given to grieving and confessions. The thorns can ruin my hands, but people ruin it by plucking its petals." Serena explained. She kept every rose Tuxedo Mask had given her. None of them ever ruined her hands, but she did pluck at one or two. How did Darien become her answer?

"Why Earth?"

"A red rose is Elysian's symbol. It's their emblem. Earth, a kingdom of beauty, strength, and resilience." Serena quoted the book. Tuxedo Mask threw roses, made some speech, then ran off. She often laughed with her friends at him being their cheerleader, but now Serena understood it was more than that. Resilience and beauty were what he kept encouraging. What Darien kept encouraging. No, this wasn't the time or place for it. Focus on Death.

The mad look in his eyes disappeared causing him to switch to his welcoming self. "What you're about to do to get home, you're going to have to think differently. I have a feeling you're used to relying on others. You can't this time in order to go back to your time."

The sparked her attention. "How do I get back?"

Hades laughed, "Two ways Princess. The first is you die."

She froze. It would be so easy falling off another balcony. A taller one at the top of the tower except there was only one problem. "If I die, will Serenity die?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked indignantly, crossing her arms at the answer.

"Before you took her place, she was supposed to." Hades explained, his eyes flashing red. "I was rather excited, it's been awhile since I've guided royalty to the other side. Now, Serenity either dies in eighty years or centuries later. I'm feeling 2 maybe 3?."

"That's quite the gap."

"Why does it matter if Serenity lives or dies? You're still going to be alive...or not. You die in three months your time, fifty years, or centuries later. Even I don't know all of it." Hades spun around sitting down on the table in between them. "Time is a fickle mistress, unpredictable and unwavering acting with no mercy. Yet we all serve her so dutifully."

"It matters when Serenity dies because she's supposed to at a certain time." Serena explained. It felt morbid to think about, but there was truth to it. Also Mina would probably find a way to come to her time and kill her. "No, I can't have her die. What's my other option?"

"I'm sure my dear descendant, Setsuna, told you of learning a lesson, that's partial. You learn by living Serenity's life. Time will decide when it's time for you to go back. Living her life is what you will take back with you."

"What does that mean?" Serena asked, "I don't have her memories. How do I live as her for god knows how long?"

Hades raised a finger at her wagging it back in forth while dancing around her. "Ah, but you know traces. I don't mean living her day to day life such as knowing how she styles her hair every day or what tea she drinks. I mean living for the big stuff. Once Time decides you're done, that's the only way for you to get back."

"So I die or I sit here and wait until Time decides?" Serena frowns, "Those options are dreadful."

Hades laughed at her choice of words, "Like that book, you'll never read."

Not having much of a choice, but to wait around. That wasn't hard, but what will happen to her own time as she lived as Serenity? Will she come back to a Beryl takeover of darkness and the decrepit? That was corny if Beryl decided on that as the future of her Earth. Knowing that dying wasn't an option, living Serenity's life to learn about how to defeat her enemy doesn't sound that bad.

"What's a big thing?"

Hades shrugged in dramatic fashion, "When souls are sent anywhere it's to learn something or a series of somethings. Saving someone's life, developing a strategy to end hunger, have Earth inducted into the Alliance, inventing something useful, having the next heir, ectera ectera. Big is what you're supposed to learn from this rare experience!" He pointed to her, "You know her big things. That's how past lives work. You remember the big before the little."

Big? Serena thought back to what little memories she had, "Beryl's back in my time."

"Could be tied in, what else?"

"I found the Silver Crystal."

Hades shook his head, "The Silver Crystal only works for the current Lunaran throne holder at least at this time. Only Queen Serenity can wield it's power."

Serena pondered over the glimpse of this woman's life she had seen. "There are no Outers or if there are they haven't been found or awaken. Maybe I awaken them?"

Hades looked at her in the manner parents looked at children when the answer was right in front of them. "Possibly. You can't expect me to figure everything out for you."

Serena nodded slowly. She had the information she needed. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet false Princess." With a wave of his hand, the door swung open. Mina rushed right in standing by Serena's side in her Sailor Senshi uniform this time with the other Inner Senshi following.

"You owe Death a favor." He winked bowing at her direction before leaping out the window. Ami ran over to the ledge only to see nothing, but the silver trees underneath.

"He's gone."

"What happened?" Mina asked turning to the other Senshi, "Search everywhere. Hades is a snake."

"He was rather insightful." Serena replied shaking her head, "Seriously stop with the search. Nothing happened."

"I will come back to check on you." Mina said abruptly stopping her Senshi. "I just got a message from Sailor Saturn. Throne room."

When the Senshi only looked at each other then at their leader with strange looks. Sailor Venus had always held suspicions with Hades. It was unlike her to listen to the Princess regarding him as least without a proper explanation.

As quickly as they came, they left without a trace. Her handmaiden, baffled by the sudden exit of the Senshi who passed by her, marched over to Serena.

"What was that about?"

Serena shrugged trying to look nonchalant, "I just had a meeting with Death."

Atlanta's eyes widened before nodding. Serena had never felt more grateful the lack of pretense from at least one person at court. Atlanta was a lot like her, a woman that belongs in a different time. A woman so different from

"How was it?"

"Enlightening." Serena replies brushing off the wrinkles from her gown.

Atlanta quick with her hands began adjusting Serena's hair and the placement of her tiara. "I hope you put in a good word for me."

Serena laughed, "Of course, after I put in a good word for myself."

"I'll still find a way to annoy you after my judgement you know if you said the wrong thing."

Serena gasped in false offense. "Let it not be said Princess Serenity was a liar. How would I live with myself?"

Atlanta smirked before her expression became serious, "There's a meeting with all of the Alliance members. The Queen was wondering if you would like to sit in."

"Sit in?"

"Yes." Atlanta confirmed, "You used to before the memory loss occasionally."

"So I just sit and listen?" Serena asked intrigued at the politics.

"Yes. You can offer your opinion if you want to express it to the Queen."

"Still, I just sit there and do nothing?" Serena asked unable to keep the smile off her face.

Atlanta laughed reading her mind, "Yes, you do nothing."

"Of course I'll partake in such an event. How marvelous!" Serena clapped her hands. She wouldn't have to read so much if it was addressed in these meetings.

* * *

Maybe she should have taken up on Hades's offer of reading that dreadfully forbidden book. Bored to death by King Perseus and Queen Amallia's debate on grain wasn't something he had ever seen. That's it. Grain. It had to have been at least half an hour on this topic and Serena didn't see an end. How anyone still managed to look interested? Serena couldn't fathom, but luckily they reached some sort of resolution. Serena tuned back in before tuning back out, a skill all students acquired. Nope, still grain.

The room consisted of the monarchs from each planet aside from Earth and addition to the Sun. The sun was once home to a small kingdom in a tiny universe that lived within the sun's core. She didn't understand how anyone could withstand the heat, but it apparently had a cliffside with an ocean next to it. An ocean on the sun.

The monarchs ranged from all ages, some of the Senshi were part of these royal families but she read that none of them would hold any power for they gave it up to be a Senshi. There was King Perseus of Mercury, a kingdom below the surface of the planet due to the heat from being so close to the sun. There kingdom was relatively cold almost all year around with a few hot springs here and there specializing in technological advancement for the realm due to their increased electrical power generated from the sun.

Queen Aphrodite resided on Venus, the first matriarchal society of the realm. All Venusians were known for their beautiful outer appearance and flirty demeanor. Serena noted how opposite Mina was compared to the culture of her birth, with her guarded expressions and sense of duty. Rumor has it that Venusians have charmed their way out of many situations including war. Even the few times she had spoken in this meeting, it all sounded seductive.

Queen Persephone of Sol, the youngest of the monarchs, only 21 years of age taking the throne from her elder sister three years ago after her murder. A few suspected the young queen, but with lack of evidence, you couldn't prosecute anyone on suspicions alone. According to Atlanta, Persephone was the epitome of scandal, it always followed her. Not as beloved by her people compared to her elder sister, but deeply respected and feared. She did her job for her people, what more could they ask for?

King Artemon and Queen Liviana of Mars, a planet of psychics and sand dunes. This was an entire realm of telepaths and empaths. All Martians had some ability of this or another. They were also known for their warriors and their tempers. Before the Silver Millennium began, Mars was much like Earth. A new family ruling the throne every few decades beginning in bloodshed until this one. Rei gave up her claim to the throne to her younger sister choosing the Senshi life instead.

King Thebeus of Jupiter, the planet of rain forests and hurricane like winds. That's a typical day for the people living on the largest planet in the Alliance. This is a planet of warriors of both sexes. All of them tall, strong, and handy with at least two weapons. Jovians were known for their loyalty, which made Senshi a touchy topic on this planet. A Senshi had loyalty to the alliance as a whole and answered to the Central Leader of the Alliance, Queen Serenity.

Queen Runa of Saturn, the oldest monarch at the table and the most quiet. At the age of 201, the short woman preferred not to interfere in politics unless in affected her home planet. A planet of pacifists, war was not in their nature but that didn't mean they couldn't be treacherous. It's a rumor Queen Runa got her throne poisoning her rivals including her family. Her only heir was the current Sailor Senshi of Saturn, Princess Hotaru, who has negotiated with Queen Serenity to return to her royal duties when she is of age to take the throne.

Uranus, another matriarchal society, ruled by Queen Amallia, another young queen at the age of 27. The woman grew up a warrior before claiming the throne from her aunt when she deemed her unfit for the job. The most boisterous monarch at the table with progressivism mixed with idealism that made the older generation hesitant. Unlike Queen Persephone who grew up around politics only 2nd in line for the throne, Queen Amallia was 16th in line for the throne. Her spirit and passion for her people made up for her lack of experience.

Neptune, the planet of islands and oceans. Famous for their beautiful beaches, but also famous for the freezing temperatures. If one were to jump into the ocean, they would freeze and die in minutes. King Oceanus and Queen Kanti ruled a monarchy that was more of a democracy. Their subjects votes on laws their advisors and cabinet members created, but the King and Queen had final say. Very unusual, but this realm strived for equality all around. Everyone deserved to be treated as a human being in spite of social classes. Respect was the norm. Also the King and Queen were siblings equal in every way possible.

Pluto, the realm of secrets. The smallest population in all of the Alliance as all Plutonians had a part in death, time, and destiny. This was another planet that did little in Alliance affairs mostly because they had bigger priorities. There was royal family in name only as they all had their own separate duties. No monarch as there were various leaders in factions Pluto was divided into: Realm of Spirits, the Other Side, and Guardians of Time. Every meeting they sent the leader of one of those factions to represent Pluto. Pluto like Saturn mostly sat quietly. This meeting they sent King of the Other Side, Hades.

"Alright, now onto another matter. Beryl."

At the name of the future queen of the Negaverse, Serena's back straightened. Her eyes met Hades's, who danced with amusement at her direction. Finally this meeting was getting interesting.

"She was involved with those murders on Saturn." Runa spoke for the first time that day with such anger and conviction in her soft tone. "I know it. You said she wasn't going to be a problem as she's Earth's problem. Not anymore."

Amallia nodded, "I told you we should have done something when she was weaker. What was the term you used, oh right, dabbling in the dark arts. It's forbidden in the Alliance to use dark magic, but Earth is not part of the Alliance."

The Martian Queen sighed taking her husband's hand of comfort, "I've seen bits of the future. How she travelled out into the Alliance I don't know, but we can only accept that it is all of our faults for not taking her seriously. It's understandable. 1000 years of peace, we all have believed that we were invincible. Foolish, but human. Now, let's move on to the next step."

"She's right." Queen Serenity sighed, "We should have taken her a more serious threat. It's why we have to keep meeting like this far more often than quarterly. Hades, did the dead speak?"

Hades's eyes flashed red, a teasing grin forming on his lips. "They kept screaming. Their deaths was brutal. The work of creatures we haven't seen in the Alliance in centuries."

"Youma." Persephone said softly. "Do our troops know how to battle youma anymore? They have only been present on Earth. Their soldiers are very formidable based on my experience with the youma. It's why this current dynasty has lasted for the past century longer than any have before. I suggest we ask Earth for their aid."

At the mention of Earth, all monarchs began yelling at the same time. Some brought up old wounds. The younger generation conflicting with the older one. Currently the older generation held more power, but the young ones were the future as they often debated. This included a favorite debate topic, Earth. Young wanted to give Earth a chance. They didn't believe in those nasty rumors and beliefs that they old held. Earth was only in horror stories, but they were only just stories. Older generation had an occasional encounter with Earth that never ended well. Also their belief that all Earthlings who tricksters and manipulators remained stagnant among them. There were a few neutral parties, but this debate could last hours.

"I second that."

All voices ceased, eyes turning to Princess Serenity. A constant presence in their meetings, but she never spoke. Some have even forgotten how her voice sounded like due to her reserved nature. Serena startled herself with her voice. Her original plan of doing nothing was ruined now.

All eyes turned to Serena including the Queen. Queen Serenity's eyes widened before slowly nodding her head more out of diplomacy than agreement. "Earth does have the experience."

"Don't be foolish my Queen. She's not even powerful. Our forces can take her. Jovian forces." King Thebeus cried. "Earthlings can't be trusted. They've been at war since the beginning."

"They've won many of those battles against Beryl when she was still only on Terran soil. Who knows what will happen now that she has reached the Alliance. She's slaughtered people already, our people." Persephone insisted with more force.

King Perceus gave her a sympathetic expression mixed with condescension, "Persephone, your interactions with Earthlings may have been positive, but that doesn't mean they could be trusted. You haven't lived as long."

"If I become such a paranoid old man I hope I don't." Amallia grumbled, "She has a good point. Even my soldiers have never battled such creatures and we've had far more turmoil in the recent decades unlike Jupiter."

"Are you saying my men can't win little girl?" Thebeus roared.

Amallia only scoffed, "Not at all. I'm just saying when it comes to internal conflicts, my people have recently experienced it and I still am hesitant on sending my women against those creatures."

King Kanti glanced at her brother before speaking in a soft voice, "It is unwise to be cocky Thebeus. Youma is a threat that existed when your family wasn't in power. Neither was mine. Earth however is uncharted territory. Based on history alone, the Alliance and Earth have never gotten along."

Oceanus spoke next after his sister, "However, my sister and I are part of the new generation of rulers with Persephone and Amallia. You think we are naive in trusting Earth, but not giving them a chance goes against Neptune morals of equality. Us younger generation have discussed this. It's not as if we'll be inducting them into the Alliance. Think of it more as an united against a common foe."

Liviana shook her head, "Although I agree with your philosophy of equality dear Neptune, when it comes to Earth there are scars that run deep in a few planets. For Martians it's the almost war between to two kingdoms that occurred barely a century ago. Many on my realm who faced such a threat are still alive. We serve our people, Oceanus. My people will not stand for this and I'm inclined to agree with them."

Artemon held his wife's hand, "I agree with my wife. As someone who saw the horrors that occurred 85 years ago, I don't believe in this lifetime I could ever ally my kingdom with one that almost ruined our peace."

"They've changed!" Persephone exclaimed. Aphrodite placed a hand on her shoulder forcing her to stay calm. "What about the people of Earth? Are we condemning them as well to the youma?"

"You said it yourself they have experience." Perseus snorted, "It's the choice between one realm and nine others. The choice is easy."

"Doesn't trust go both ways?" Serena questioned the King. Throughout the entire debate, she did file some information away later, but playing god to innocents? Serena never wanted to be a part of this Sailor Senshi business, but she vowed to protect innocent people. Everyday she was thrusted into battle against youma, only 5 versus hundreds. These royals refused to see the bigger picture of Beryl.

She may have been Lunaran in this time, but she was of Earth now. She wasn't going to allow them to insult her home in the present. "What has the Alliance done to earn their trust other than insult them for past doings? I'm sure Earthlings feel the same way about the Alliance why would they even help us in the first place even if we begged?"

"Serenity, that's enough." Queen Serenity said firmly with a gentle tug to sit her back down. "Let's put it to a vote. Any last words? Runa, it was your planet."

"Five people were ripped limb from limb then scattered in the winds and that's just the parts we found. Everyday they are growing stronger. I've lived longer than any of you. I've sat through many rulers whereas I've stayed stagnant. Earth is not to be trusted, but if pleading with them meant the survival of my kingdom I will lower my head and kneel down."

Her voice had so much conviction, other monarchs looked away. Hades offered her his cane to hold onto. The woman who had to most against Earth was willing to put that aside.

Queen Serenity nodded, "Alright, all in favor of Earth's assistance?"

Runa's hand shot up first followed by Persephone, Amallia, Oceanus and Kanti. Serena snorted in disbelief when no other monarch raised their hand. The Queen shot her a warning look before she asked for the opposed. The remaining planets' representatives raised their hands except Hades who looked at the sight with fascination.

"Hades?" Queen Serenity asked with the same amount of patience in her voice she had throughout the entire meeting.

"Pass."

"Pass?" Serena stood up crossing her arms glaring at the Death guardian, "You can't pass."

"Princess, I can." Hades smirked, "I should have mentioned it earlier, but it slipped my mind. Pluto has declared itself an absentee."

"You can't do that!" Thebeus exclaimed.

A book materialized into his hand, his eyes dancing with amusement, "Not according to the accords between the Alliance and Pluto made 1000 years ago. Pluto can be neutral or an absentee should the occasion arise when Chronos decides. He has decided for reasons unknown and even if I did, I'm forbidden to speak of it. To those of you unfamiliar with the absentee clause, it means Pluto is neutral For this time being, Pluto is also closed until specified otherwise by Chronos."

Serenity nodded, a single look from her caused the room to be silent. "We respect Pluto's decision." She sighed, "Now onto Lunara to make the decision. I oppose."

"You can't be serious?" Serena exclaimed, "People are dying. An evil witch is coming for all of us and you choose nothing?"

"Serenity." The Queen warned again causing Serena to scoff.

"Earth isn't here to decide to be your sacrifice for the greater of the Alliance." Serena spat pushing herself off her chair, "If you'll excuse me I'm feeling rather sick of all of you at the moment."

Storming back into her chambers, Serena let out a yell of aggravation. How was this the most peaceful time in the galaxy? Earth did nothing but have a bloodier past compare to the rest of the Alliance and they were condemned for it. Shut off from the Alliance and what it brought to a planet. How was that fair? And Queen Serenity? The thought of Queen made Serena want to pace.

"What happened?"

Serena turned to Atlanta before launching into the happenings of the meeting from the god awful debate about grains to the vote for Earth. When she finally finished, Serena collapsed on her bed with a groan. Atlanta copied her motions lying right beside her on the bed, both of them looking up at the canopy.

"I never knew you to care for Earthlings."

"It's called being a decent person. It's not that extraordinary." Serena grumbled, "I just don't understand why. Even my mother would vote in opposition."

Atlanta sighed shrugging, "She has her reasons. As head of the Alliance, she has more to think about than just Lunara."

Serena sat up, "Are you defending her?"

"Yes." Atlanta stressed out the word, "The Queen is rarely ever wrong."

"Doesn't mean she's always right." Serena muttered hugging a pillow to her chest, "What do you think?"

Atlanta sighed, "Earth has always been left out. It's better this way. We don't know anything about their current monarch, their citizens, and their way of life."

Serena scoffed, "That justifies condemning an entire planet?"

"The Alliance isn't perfect, but we've had 1000 years of peace for a reason except when Earth tried to break it decades ago."

"You're just like Queen Liviana." Serena muttered. Looking at Atlanta's passive expression, Serena's eyes closed. "You're Martian. I forgot."

Atlanta smirked bitterly, "My grandfather was killed in that confrontation. It only lasted a few weeks, but the monarch of Earth wasn't exactly kind to prisoners they captured. A lot of good Martians died, far more than Earthlings. Many Martians knew at least one person from that excursion that died. Forgive me for supporting their hesitation."

"Atlanta…"

"I need air if that's alright with you your highness." Atlanta curtsied not waiting for Serena to dismiss her. Serena never dismissed her.

Serena fell back onto her bed, "Why is this so complicated?"

"Because it's politics."

Serena sat up at the sound of another voice, seeing Queen Serenity closing the door behind her. Queen Serenity crossed the room, taking a seat next to Serena. Even after a few weeks, Serena was still adjusting to the Queen. It was different than just talking to her spirit that came to see her when Serena was desperate. For one thing, she was much taller. Her presence alone commanded a room giving a larger than life aura.

"I saw Atlanta leaving looking...distraught."

Serena sighed, "What was I like before in those meetings?"

Queen Serenity leaned back, "You used to never say a word. Just come in then leave once we finished. You preferred to keep your thoughts close. I used to think that was what was going to make you a good ruler, one that listened and observed."

Serena frowned trying to find a way to put her thoughts into words, "I don't want to be silent. I just don't feel like it's me. Maybe I used to be, but now I'm not so sure anymore."

"You will still be a good ruler expressing your opinions, but you need to work on that temper." Serenity smiled stroking her head, "I never knew you to have a temper."

"Well we can't all be the epitome of patience." Serena snapped crossing her arms.

Queen Serenity nodded, "I suppose the person you are becoming, I need time to adjust as well. It's not a bad thing, the fall."

"Why did you vote the way you did? Younger people are the future. They are already trying to make changes this generation won't budge. They should have a voice."

Serenity sighed wrapping an arm around Serena, who stiffened at her touch. "I voted the way I did because they didn't give me enough to convince me otherwise not because I'm undermining them."

"What?"

"A ruler is revered and remembered in history all because of the blood that runs through their veins. There's a lot of pressure to be remembered as a good ruler than a tyrant especially when being a tyrant is the easier path. Your hands will always be drenched in blood because of the decisions you make for your sovereign." Serenity explained, her voice still steady and soft. "I made that choice due to our lack of understanding of Earth. Earth has had far more tyrants than rulers, which is very unlikely in the Alliance, and you have yet to convince me otherwise. A handful of delegations between Earth and the other planets doesn't tell me who they are, how they rule, and their priorities."

It never occurred to Serena that she was going to learn how to rule. Switching bodies with a Princess, Serena just assumed her life would be easier. Her determination to get home doubled. She couldn't do this. That meeting alone showed her she wasn't prepared for politics, making decisions that could affect millions or billions. She vowed to just stay silent in the background. WHo knows what choices she could be making that could kill off an entire planet?

"I understand." Serena muttered, "I'll try to be quiet."

"Oh it's not only that." Serenity laughed, "I'm going to appreciate your input and opinions from now on. It seems as though with the loss of your memories you have many. You learn how to be Queen through experience, Serenity."

Serena tried to hide her grimace, "Experience."

Queen Serenity seemed oblivious to her reservations, "How about sitting in while I'm delegating throne room proceedings. If you're comfortable enough, make some decisions yourself while I'm away. Often it's Luna acting as my regent, but the job will be yours soon enough."

"I'll look forward to it." Serena said with a false smile.

* * *

"I need to get out of here as fast as I can!"

Serena managed to corner the King of the Other Side, dragging him to a more secluded area of the courtyard when the servants were out of reach. Atlanta was still upset so she wasn't following her. Mina was commanded by the Queen into the throne room for further investigations into the Saturn attacks. The other Senshi, were investigating every teleportation stop on Lunara and the major ones in the other kingdoms for the rest of the afternoon.

Hades smirked, "I told you it all depends on Time."

"I'm sure you know how to speed up the process. She expects me to be Queen." Serena paced waving her arms around, "I can't be Queen!"

"I see your dilemma, sudden responsibilities and duties you are unprepared for. It's the story of every royal."

"Yes, but every royal knew about their duties since they were babies!" Serena laughed without humor.

"No. Cash in your favor now so I can ask for another one."

"Or I hold onto my one favor and you give two more. I'll 'cash' them in when I see fit." Hades said holding out his hand, Serena noticed the gold nail polish on them. "Deal?"

"Fine whatever." Serena shook his hand quickly, "Now how do I speed it up?"

"Remember the big things I told you about?" Hades's eyes twinkled the brightest blue. "Love is considered a big thing. It fills a person up causing them to make the most reckless decisions. You never forget love. You forget everything in the world, but love leaves the ugliest scar. Many spirits yearn to see their loved ones or lovers at least one last time. Does Princess Serenity fall in love?"

"Endymion." Serena whispers. Of course he would be involved. Her voice louder this time. "She falls in love with Prince Endymion of Earth."

"She falls in love with him. So do you."

"The problem is that I hate him." Serena said, shaking her head, "I don't know who he is in this time, but in mine he isn't exactly tolerable."

Hades's eyes flashed red for a second before going back to it's normal blue, "There's a thin line between love and hate. Soulmates will consistently go back and forth throughout their lives. In one they are in love, the next they kill each other because of hatred. That's the vicious cycle of soulmates." Seeing her shake her head in denial once more, he pulled back looking more innocent, "You could pretend. Never said it had to be real."

"Pretend." She repeated, her voice growing softer.

"That's a loophole. Time says you two fall in love and as long as history remembers that you did even if it is false, it doesn't matter."

"Because I'm not disrupting time. It still happens. I can do that." Serena said nodding, it was perfect. TIme will remain intact and maybe she'll be gone before Serenity is supposed to meet him. "I can pretend to fall in love with him. If I have to."

"Once time, fate, and destiny all believe you've learned all you need to here then you'll go back."

"Going back? Time?"

Both turned at the intrusion of Sailor Mercury standing before them. Her face still cold with a passive expression that showed no emotion. Her blue eyes moved over to Serena narrowing the slightest it could to show her suspicions.

"Who are you and what have you done to Serenity?"


End file.
